


My Home

by gogumark



Series: A collection of one shots [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogumark/pseuds/gogumark
Summary: Based on the prompt "my roommate’s boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor"





	

“Help, help me please!”

Jinyoung is too engrossed in watching the latest episode to hear a desperate cry calling from outside. 30 minutes later, Jinyoung wipes the tears from his face and crawls off his bed to throw his used tissues into the bin. He randomly decides to buy some food from the convenience store, seeing how it’s past midnight and he’s a normal starving young man. He opens the door and nearly falls over in shock to see a lifeless body sprawled in front of him.

“Agh!” He shrieks in surprise and the boy wakes up startled and in a daze. He sniffs from the cold and slowly gets up so that he’s standing in front of Jinyoung. Jinyoung puts on his glasses and finally recognises him - Mark Tuan, the vice-captain of their university’s hockey team. Now, what the hell is the school’s heartthrob (he denies this) Mark Tuan doing lying at his front door?

“This may sound rude but what are you doing here at 12.55am in the morning? I don’t think we’re that close for me be expecting you.”

Mark pouts and Jinyoung doesn’t think he’s ever seen the boy react to anything, normally keeping a cool facade in class or shrugging in disinterest at his loud and boisterous friends. Mark rubs his eyes sleepily and yawns loudly as he remembers why he’s here in the first place.

“Ah, sorry to intrude.” Mark begins, as though finally realising that he’s not Jinyoung’s friend and showing up in front of an acquaintance’s room is weird and plain awkward, but he continues anyway, “But as you can see I’m tired as fuck and while I tripped over my shoelace or something, I noticed that your light was on and I’m desperate for a place to crash.”

Jinyoung’s about to reject him when Mark pleads, “My roommate’s boyfriend has been staying over for the past 3 days and I can’t sleep at all while _hearing_ them in the dark and oh god I have no one else to turn to please save me."

Jinyoung contemplates his request and takes pity on the guy since he sounds genuine and his dark eye circles were extremely bad. He sighs but nods his head and shuts the door to his room to a confused Mark.

“Nothing is free in this world so let’s go, you’re buying me supper in return for sleeping over.”

Mark rolls his eyes but is grateful for Jinyoung’s acceptance anyway. When they arrive at the convenience store, Jinyoung splurges on things he normally doesn’t get on his own like additional cheese sausages and drinks without batting an eyelid but Mark’s used to treating others anyway so Jinyoung’s little tactic to annoy him doesn’t work, as he pays for them all without complaint before handing the items over to a sulking Jinyoung. Mark teases him in return by sticking his tongue out and Jinyoung is once again frazzled by this new and unfamiliar side of Mark that he’s not used to seeing before (he’s not complaining).

Jinyoung’s about to find a seat outside, preferring the silence and tranquility of the night but then notices Mark shivering slightly by the corner as he finishes filling up the water for his cap ramen. He sighs and turns back around, sitting in the assigned cramp space inside the tiny shop as he tuts his tongue in dissatisfaction at the state of their dirty windows.

They have their meal in silence till Jinyoung finally speaks up, “What did you mean by ‘you have no one else to turn to’? What about all your hockey friends? Why can’t you crash at one of theirs?”

Mark takes his time to finish slurping his noodles and replies casually with his mouth still half full, “It’s Chuseok remember? Everyone went back home except my annoying and most inconsiderate roommate who decided to stay in campus for a chance to room with his boyfriend. Fuck, I hate him."

“Your roommate’s Jackson right? Isn’t he like your best friend or something?"

“Who the hell uses the term ‘best friend’ anyway’? But yeah, kind of I guess but I still hate him.”

“Speaking of which, what’re you doing here during the holidays as well? No going back to your hometown and having an over-the-top celebration for being the school’s top nerd?”

Jinyoung ignores his question and looks away, feeling uncomfortable at the topic. Mark notices immediately and surprises Jinyoung by switching the topic seamlessly to some professor they both had. He starts imitating her odd nasal voice and it’s so bad that Jinyoung has to shut him up with his sausage while showing him how it should be done. The two boys cackle like hyenas at his accuracy that leads to Jinyoung accidentally snorting out loud. He covers his face with his hands, feeling utterly mortified as Mark laughs even harder and smacks his thigh in glee. It surprises him again to hear how high pitched Mark’s laughter gets when he’s in a good mood, and somehow it lifts his spirits too and he’s no longer feeling bothered by Mark’s earlier question. In fact, he stands up and goes to the back of the store and grabs a pack of beer. He waits at the counter for Mark to notice his absence and when Mark sees him, he walks past him to grab another pack.

“If you’re going to get drunk, might as well do it right.”

After his fourth can, Jinyoung finally feels comfortable enough to indulge in his woes. “First of all, I’m not the nerdiest student on campus, I take it that you haven’t met Choi Youngjae yet.” Jinyoung points his finger at Mark and shoves it against his chest. “Second of all, who says we all get to have over-the-top celebrations?” He hiccups at the end and downs the rest of his alcohol. He struggles with opening the next one so Mark reaches over to take his can from him. For a short but pleasant moment, Mark’s hand hovers over Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung enjoys the feeling of touch so feeling brave, he takes Mark’s hand in his and starts playing with his fingers.

“This may sound rude but why are you holding my hand? I don’t think we’re that close for me to be expecting this?” Mark mimics Jinyoung’s earlier tone and Jinyoung scrunches his nose in annoyance.

“Petty…” He mutters beneath his breath but removes his hand to allow Mark to open his can for him. Jinyoung drinks another mouthful and sighs, “My dad got a new job that requires him to travel out of the country a lot and my mom felt bad for him so she decided to go and accompany him, and leave me here to kind of fend for myself.”

Mark nods sympathetically and clinks his can against Jinyoung’s, “Well at least you’ve probably met them fairly recently I guess, I think I haven’t went back home in almost 2, maybe 3 years?”

“Why? Don’t you miss them?”

“Mm, I think it’s more of they don’t miss me, nor wish to see me for that matter.” Mark chuckles darkly and empties his final can. Jinyoung watches him quietly, his heart softening at Mark’s longing gaze as he's suddenly overwhelmed with the need and want to comfort him. He cautions him with his eyes before leaning his head against Mark’s shoulder. They stay like that in silence for awhile, the only sounds being their breathing and the constant whirring of the air conditioner.

“You’re surprisingly very touchy, Jinyoung-ah.” Mark muses as he carries the younger boy on his back after finishing their drinks, and heading back to the dorm.

“It’s probably because I’m drunk…” Jinyoung wraps his arms tightly around Mark’s upper body and murmurs softly against Mark’s neck. He plants a soft kiss on the back of his nape and drifts off again.

“Well, I guess I’m never letting you drink with anyone else alone again.”

Jinyoung isn’t sure if he heard Mark correctly before he feels the warm comfort of his bed, and falls asleep.

\---

Jinyoung wakes up disgruntled and with an ache in his neck and forehead. He massages his temples deeply and tries to recall where he’s been. He attempts to sit up but finally realises a limp arm lying protectively over his torso. He opens his eyes and his breath hitched by seeing Mark’s face so close to his. Mark is still fast asleep and remains oblivious to Jinyoung ogling over his handsome features, from the way his eyelashes curl beautifully over his skin to his sharp nose and pink pouty lips. With his fingers, he gently brushes Mark’s fringe away from his eyes and gasps as Mark wakes up and greets him with a sleepy yet teasing smile.

“Good morning, precious."

Jinyoung chokes on his own saliva and begins a coughing fit as he looks away from Mark.

“Who are you calling precious?” He shouts in bewilderment.

Mark giggles at Jinyoung’s flustered expression which instantly breaks his resolve and he ends up looking at the older boy again.

“What happened yesterday…?” Jinyoung isn’t even sure where he’s going with this but as his brain wrecks for something conducive to say, Mark breaks his train of thought to play with Jinyoung’s fingers.

“How much do you actually study to have such indented pen marks on your otherwise flawless hands?"

Jinyoung hates how indifferent Mark is being but does nothing to pull away. He really enjoys the _(his)_ feeling of touch.

“Hey, stop overthinking you little nerd.” Mark breaks him from his reverie and entwines their hands together. “I’ve never really thought about us, but how about we take this slow and give it a try?"

Jinyoung gulps nervously as he worries over how to respond.

“Jinyoung ah, look at me. I’m sure of what I want but unless you’re sure of it too I won’t do anything to make you feel uncomfortable okay? I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

Mark rolls off his bed and shrugs on the hoodie he took off from the night before. “You don’t have to look so serious or answer me now silly-“ Jinyoung cuts him off by wrapping his arms firmly around Mark’s neck and kissing him feverishly. Mark responds immediately by snaking his arms around his waist to pull him closer and tighter against his him. He bites gently onto Jinyoung’s bottom lip, seeking access and at once the younger wholeheartedly complies by thrusting his tongue into Mark’s mouth first, earning a startled moan from the elder.

They make out for a good half an hour until Mark’s stomach growls in protest. Jinyoung who was in the midst of kissing the elder’s jawline senseless stopped in order to let out a hearty laughter. Mark blushes a deep scarlet and Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Mark’s before climbing off him and leading him to his closet.

“I have my own bathroom so you can take a shower and borrow something from me to wear first instead of wasting time and going back to your room.”

Mark winks at him playfully and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Or, we could take a shower together to save us both time and water, I might add."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and pushes Mark into the bathroom teasing, “Not today, Satan.”

“But someday at least!” Mark yells before laughing to himself.

“If you stick around long enough.” Jinyoung promises.

“I’ll stick around for as long as you want me to."

“Always?"

“Always.” 


End file.
